Animaniacs: Oh, Oh, Ethel/Meet John Brain/Smell Ya Later/Spike Credits (1994)
"Meet John Brain" Written by Peter Hastings Directed by Greg Reyna Kirk Tingblad "Smell Ya Later" Written by Earl Kress Tom Ruegger Directed by Rich Arons Lenord Robinson Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Additional Music by Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Rob Paulsen as Pinky Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Jonathan Winters as Skippy Luke Ruegger as Bumpo Frank Welker as Chicken Boo Tress MacNeille as Dot Jess Harnell as Wakko Brian Cummings as Announcer Lauri Fraser as Reporter Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills "Boo Knows" Written by Paul Dini Main Title Music: Richard Stone Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Direction: Rich Arons Animation: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Joey Banaszkiewicz Liz Holzman Brian Mitchell Tom Nelson Chris Otsuki John Over Lenord Robinson Marcus Williams Patricia Wong Al Zegler Model Design David Kuhn Kexx Singleton Robert Sledge Al Zegler Mark Zoeller B.G. Key Design John Dymer Frank Frezzo Hugh Pettibone B.G. Paint Hye Coh Richard Daskas Rolando Oliva Jeff Richards Kathryn Yelsa Slugging Bill Knoll Rusty Mills Lenord Robinson Sheet Timing Rich Arons Max Becraft Norm McCabe Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd REngineer Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Scared of Internet Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Geno DuBois John Morris Dustin Foster Bobbie Page Mark Howard Wendy Reardon Marcus Williams Animation Services Startoons Chris Brandt Jon McClenahan Jeff Siergey James Tucker Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Directors: Yuchiro Yano, Keiko Oyamada Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Production Manager Barbra J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1994 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:End Credits